


Samtsirhc Yrrem: Twin Snow

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chrismas route, F/M, Kidnapping, Saeran's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	1. Merry Christmas to me

After saying my good-byes after the holiday C&R event, Yoosung walked me over to Driver Kim's car and waved good bye as I got in the car. I had a great time meeting everyone for the first time and event wish them all a merry christmas when 707 his appearance by hacking the giant screen with fireworks around it saying "Merry Christmas RFA" -707. It was sad that he didn't show up but that was nice enough nonetheless. 

However, there was another worry I was faced. That unknown messager never showed up at the party and personally, I didn't know if it was the greatest idea to send the address of the event or not but I felt uneasy about it because this was not only my first meeting with the RFA but also my first event I attended and met all my friends. 

Hopefully it was just a prank and bluff just to scare me or something but I can't help to shake this uneasiness that I have in my heart. Driver Kim dropped me off near by a store not too far from Rika's apartment and I walked quickly inside to avoid the cruel cold weather so that I can just lay on my bed and covered myself in my blankets. 

I headed up stairs, pushed in the password for the apartment and went ahead inside, just sighing to myself and smiling then closing the door with the lock. 

"Merry Christmas." I told myself before taking off my jacket and hanging it up. 

"Merry Christmas." I heard a voice say. I suddenly felt a chill that went throughout my bones and nerves thus becoming stiff as I slowly turned to the voice that said this and went to scream but then the stranger grabbed me and pinned me to the wall as he put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from crying out. 

"You thought that there wasn't going to be anyone here? You thought wrong....M-mikava." Said this man as he removed his hand from my mouth, I stared at him and just took in the face and how se-no no I couldn't possibly think this way. 

"Merry Christmas! I hope this was the happiest day of your life...hahah...hahaha. Now tell me, do you know who I am?" He asked me. At the moment I realized that this was the hacker I had talked to the whole time. "

You are......!" I whispered while he smirked at me. I was speechless and I felt that all my air had left my body. 

"Yes I am but for some reason, the RFA had the security much more tight than usual but I managed because I was still able to find a flaw in the system thanks to the information you provided. I want to personally thank you for cooperation and allowing me to meet you for the first time." said Unknown as he got closer to me.

"I-I didn't think you....you were the hacker...." I said as looked at me smiling.

 "Just admit it, you like me or you were just being a sweet princess and answering all my questions?" Asked Unknown as he smirked at me. 

I didn't know how to answer his question so I stayed silent however to the part liking him....now that I have seen in person in someway I do but at the same time it was a bit scary that he was in front of me like this and I didn't move an inch to get away from him. 

"I...did this because...I wanted....t-to k-know who you w-were." I stuttered as he got closer to me, putting body weight on mine. 

"Ah, you admitted that you did it because you like me. Well, it's good you say that because I want to make this an unforgettable Christmas for you." Said Unknown as he leaned in and kissed me, very gently yet passionately. 

Moaning into the kiss, he was able to slip his tongue passed my lips as he started to french kiss me. I could have sworn I felt the room go up a few degrees because it became hot as hell. As he continued to french kissing, unknown then started to take the scarf from my neck, letting it fall to the ground then he pulled away from my lips only to kiss my neck and suck on it gently as I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer which caused me to shiver, making him stop his torturous pleasures on me. 

"What's the matter dear Mikava, I thought you would be happy to see me. If you are then why trembling like a leaf?" Asked Unknown as he stroked my hair gently 

"I-it was from the cold." I lied because truly I was terrified and had a million questions as to what was going to happen to the rfa and to me but in the back of my mind I was just thinking about that kiss he gave me and how he started to suck on my neck. 

"Mikava, tell me the truth. Is it because you are scared of what might happen or is it you are scared of...me?" Unknown asked me as he gave a glare that was sharp enough to cut through metal. 

"N-no it's not like that." I said as I treumbled more. Honesty, I was more scared of what would happen to the RFA members more because I didn't want them to be harmed due to me. 

"Haha, Mikava. You shouldn't have contacted me if you're scared of me but you were bold enough to call me." Said Unknown. 

"You messaged me...Unknown but I thought you would be at the event not here." I said boldly as Unknown looked into my eyes as if he was reading me. 

"Well you still haven't asnwered me so be honest with me, princess. You like me right?" he asked once more and I had to look away from him but then put his hand on my chin, making me face him once more as he got near my ear. 

"Tell me the truth, you want to spend Christmas with me don't you?" he whispered in my ear as it sent an exciting shiver down that made lose my breath for a moment. 

"Y-yes..." I whispered as he looked at me. 

"I couldn't hear you, say that again." Unknown said. What was wrong with me? I was suppose to be running away from this man and here I am just letting myself flustered by a man I just met tonight but I couldn't help all the actions he was doing to me that made me weak at my knees.

 "I said...yes t-to your question." I said as Unknown smirked at me. 

"I see. Well then let me the tell you of the of the Christmas I picture in my head because once I tell you, I'm sure you'll end up loving it." Said Unknown as I looked up to listen to what he had to say. 

"Santa...You know that man named Santa, the old man in a red suit...that bastard who says he'll give presents to the nice children...you see he is just a pathetic fictional character that adults made up to control their children. The sad part is that people from all over the world are so naive and stupid to believe that he exist which they desperately hold on to that faslfied truth. It's a shame that millions of children are being fooled by their own parents by believing their lie in hopes of being good children but what still stands is why are only the nice children treated specially...hmm I find that strange." Unknown explained. 

Gosh as sexy as he was he was definately messed up in the head not to mention not a big fan of Christmas but I continued to listen to his insane rant.

"There are so many bad people like me all over the world too but that doesn't mean people who do mischivous deeds should feel guitly on this day. If I can create my own Christmas, I'd get rid of that fat bastard that adults use as a deceitful way to lie. Instead, I'll find all the adults who made me feel guilty and get my venegence upon them. This will leave bad children like you and I to have presents too, not just the nice kids." Explained Unknown. 

"But if I am a bad person then I wouldn't get anything. Bad people don't get rewarded." I told him as he put his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently. 

"That's what you grew up believing Mikava. Besides aren't you excited about what presents you'll get?" He asked. 

"No I'm not excited and I really don't want to know." I told him as I tried to move away only for him to pin me more to the wall with his body. 

"Haha, it's too late to run away." Said Unknown as he took out something from his pocket which looked like a mint color pill. 

He then put the pill in his mouth only to grabbed me and kiss me hard on the lips as I felt his tongue pushing the pill into my mouth as I swallowed it then all of sudden I started to feel a bit hot and bit dizzy.

"What did you.....give me...?" I asked him as held on to me. 

"I'll show you what real happiness is Mikava. I bet if you're invited to my Christmas, it would be so sweet like a candy cane that you may never want to returrn to a world of reality. My christmas has no evil children, no guilt but only a true christmas.." Said Unknown as I looked at him. 

"Please, don't hurt...Rfa members." I said as the pill was already affecting me, making me very tired and dizzy in which I almost fell but was caught by someone. 

"Don't worry my dear Mikava, you will be safe away from them in my Chritmas paradise. Come to magenta we go now." Said Unknown as he carried me bridal style and putting my phone in his pocket then walked out of the apartment with me in his arms as I closed my eyes. 

Saeran's pov 

Finally the pill took affect as I intended and when it did, I picked up my princess bridal style in my arms, grabbed her phone placing it in my pocket and carried her out from the apartment. I went in the elevator and pressed the button to take her down the first floor. 

When the elevator doors opened, I quickly walked out the back door where a black van waited for us so we can leave but one of the minions tried to take Mikava from my arms and I held on tightly to her thus the minion stepping back from me so he can open the back doors to of the van. I quickly got in with Mikava in my arms as they closed the door then laid Mikava down on the mint color carpet flooring that they installed in the van so that when we went on long trips I would sleep in the back until we got to our location I then got next to Mikava to just brush some of the hairs on her face and stare at her angelic face. 

After they closed the back doors of the van, the two minions then got in the front of the van, closed the door and drove us back to Mint eye HQ. She was too pretty to be with the RFA members for they were dangerous and a bunch of liars as my savior mentioned to me and at first I didn't want to send Mikava to that apartment but by orders I had to. I was so angry at first but my savior told me that soon I would be able to take her from the RFA and today on Christmas night, I have her here with me away from danger. 

As I looked at her she started to shiver a bit although the heater was on so then I crawled over to her only to bring her on my lap to hold her in my arms to be warm enough. I saw that there was a blanket to the corner of the van and grabbed it then placed it around the both of us so that both of us can be warm during the ride. Oh how beautiful she is...my dear Mikava, I'm glad I saved her from those evil people. 

Besides, she's going to have the best Christmas and it's only beginning for me even though at has ended for everyone else. Just seeing her sleep, makes me just want to sleep as well but then her phone as well as mine started to go off, I took out her phone and turned it off then went on mine to see that I was still logged in the chat. 

Hmm let's see what happens....

* * *

 

_**Rfa chatroom messages** _

 

_Jaehee Kang: This was the first funrasier I've ever organized, but thanks to Yoosung, it was a success._

 

_Jaehee Kang: Mikava was also very helpful in the end._

 

_Jaehee Kang: It was very nice seeing Mr.Han and Zen there as well._

 

_Zen: Haha, I'm sorry we couldn't help much._

 

_Jumin Han: It was my duty as a RFA member to attend._

 

_Zen: If you say that,_

 

_Zen: Then what about Seven who couldn't be there?_

 

_Jumin Han : I didn't intend to put him under a bad light. I was only speaking the truth._

 

_Zen: Well, I guess he wasn't doing any good to miss the event._

 

_Zen: It would have been nice if all of us could be there._

 

_Jumin Han: I'm sure he has his reasons_

 

_Zen: Although none of us know exactly why..._

 

_[Yoosung enters the chatroom]_

 

_Yoosung: I'm home now!!_

 

_Yoosung: No more suffering and yes to celebrating the holidays!_

 

_Jumin Han: I assume Mikava went home safe?_

 

_Jaehee Kang: Yes, Yoosung and I saw her get in the car you arranged for her._

 

_Zen: I wonder when Mikava will come in here..._

_Yoosung: It's been a while since she left,_

 

_Yoosung: so she should be logging in soon._

 

_Jumin Han: Or perhaps she's tired and getting some rest._

 

_[7_ _07 has entered the chatroom]_

 

_Yoosung: Heya Seven_

 

_Jaehee Kang: Hello_

 

_707: Is Mikava here?_

 

_Jaehee Kang: She hasn't logged in yet_

 

_707: She hasn't??_

 

_Zen: Why what's up?_

 

_707: Uhm_

 

_707: Oh_

 

_Yoosung: ??_

 

_707: Someone's hacked into the security camera_

 

_707: in front of the gate to Rika's apartment_

 

_Zen: What?!!_

 

_Jumin Han: Since when?_

 

_Yoosung: No way!!_

_707: I'm looking into it_

 

_707: I had my eye on it while working,_

 

_707: but the screen just kept still._

 

_707: I found it weird and looked into it..._

 

_Jaehee Kang: If that's true..._

 

_Yoosung: Don't tell me something's happened to Mikava!!_

 

_707: Uhm..._

 

_707: The security feed's been transmitting pre-recorded footage,_

 

_707: So I can't check whether or not._

 

_707: she got home safe..._

 

_Zen: Dude what are we gonna do?!_

 

_707: So I'm looking throught the all the security cameras around the building._

 

_707: Jumin, can we find out when Mikava left_

 

_707: and when she got off the car?_

 

_Jumin Kang: Assistant Kang._

 

_Jaehee: I'll go call Mr. Kim right now._

 

_[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]_

 

_Zen: Don't tell me...._

 

_Zen: No right....?_

 

_Yoosung: It..._

 

_Zen: It can't be..._

 

_Yoosung: We should have been more careful when we sent her home... Yoosung: You don't think something's happened to her, do you?_

 

_Zen: She's safe.....Let's think that for now_

 

_707: I checked from a nearby security camera that she got off the car safely._

 

_707: She went missing after that_

 

_Jumin Han: I'll contact V._

 

_707: Yes, please do._

 

_707: I'll keep looking through the nearby security feeds._

 

_Jumin Han: Call me as soon as you find something_

 

_[_ _Jumin Han has left the chatroom]_

 

_Yoosung: What are you gonna do about Mikava....?;;_

 

_Zen: She'll be fine._

 

_Zen: I'm sure she's safe._

 

_Yoosung: She has to be_

 

_[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]_

 

_Jaehee Kang: I just got off the phone with Mr. Kim_

 

_Zen: What did he say?_

 

_Jaehee Kang: I've texted you the exact time she got off the car_

 

_707: Thanks Jaehee_

 

_707: I'll focus on the feeds around that time._

 

_J_ _aehee Kang: Please find something...._

_707: I'll come back once I find something._

 

_[707 has left the chatroom]_

 

_Zen: Let's be positive...._

 

_Yoosung: Yeah...She's fine_

 

_Jaehee Kang: I'd like to believe that as well._

 

_Jaehee Kang: I dearly hope she's safe, but just in case something happened...I must discuss possible measures with Mr. Han_

 

_Yoosung: ..._

 

_Jaehee Kang: I hope this all turns out to be nothing._

 

_Zen: Mikava, where are you...._

 

_Yoosung: Please come in and tell us you're okay_

 

_[Unknown has entered the chatroom]_

 

_Unknown: I'll be taking good care of th_ _e_ _princess ^^_

 

_Unknown: Every single day will be a happy Christmas_

 

_Unknown: Today..._

 

_Unknown: Tomorrow_

 

_Unknown: Merry Unknown: Christmas_

 

_[Unknown has left the chatroom]_

****

**_RFA Chatroom Messenger end_ **

* * *

 

Quietly laughing to myself, I placed my phone away in my pocket. This was the greatest Christmas gift of all...hahahaha, not only to see the RFA members, but him suffer the most for Mikava who now was in my arms and with me forever.

"Merry Christmas, my dear Mikava." I whispered as I kissed her forehead and smiled as I pictured the RFA members all being in chaos in looking for Mikava but never shall they find her, for she belonged to not only mint eye but to me as well and that was the greatest present I can ever asked for. Merry Christmas to me....Hahahahahahaha!!!!!


	2. Forever Christmas with Me

Ugh, my head...Slowly waking up as I tried to sit up but I couldn't move my arms, feeling as if I was restricted from doing so. Wetness, so much of it...and vibration inside me? what the....but it..felt so good...fuck. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness...I couldn't see and I felt cold very very cold. At the moment, I knew that I wasn't at the apartment at all and I was somewhere else but where. I heard footsteps coming toward me which made me panic even more as I struggled against something that was holding me until something was removed from my eyes and saw Unknown looking down at me with his bluish eyes only to see that he was shirtless...Gosh that he had was enough to touch them and run my fingers down it but thanks to the restraints....it was hopeless. 

"I see you are awake, princess." he said smirking at me while I bit my lip to keep from moaning. 

"W-where am...I-i...aaah," I said in between moans which made Saeran smirk evilly at me as he had a dial in his hand which he turned the knob on it making whatever was inside me vibrate even more as I let out a loud moan. 

"You are in a place where Christmas is every day for us and happiness shine brightly. You're in my Christmas paradise." Said Unknown as he sat down in a sofa chair nearby. The small thing that was vibrating inside me was driving me crazy, filling my mind with dirty and naughty thoughts but my self-control was quickly slipping from me as I made little moans through my teeth. 

"Aaah. p-please..." I begged as I felt Unknown's finger started to rub my clit which I moan even louder.

"Please, what Mikava?" He asked.

"S-stop t-teasing me." I breathed out as Unknown looked me smirking as he pulled the small vibrator out from me and put it off on the night table only to take his hand, put it between my legs and insert a digit inside me at the same time he bends down to suck on my breast, making me moan out loud.

Without saying another word, then started to kiss my inner thighs, nipped along until his face was between my legs as he started to lick my clit, swirling his tongue on it, driving me insanely crazy, moaning and gripping his hair. Looking up at me, Saeran this sucked on my clit hard as he inserts a finger inside me and wasted no time in thrust hard while continuing to eat me out as his other hand pinched my nipple.  
I moaned loudly as I squirmed and struggled against the restraints to at least grip his hair but it was useless to do so. 

Inserting a second digit inside me, Unknown thrust harder inside me then pulled up to look at me as I opened my eyes and started to move my hips while he thrust inside me hard and fast. He knew I was near my peak thus pounded his fingers inside me as he kissed up from my stomach then to my lips, making his way to my ear and nipping on it gently.

"Cum for me, Mikava." Unknown whispered in my ear while still thrusting his fingers inside as I threw my head back and moaned out loud as my juices spilled from me. Removing his fingers from me, Unknown then placed the fingers in his mouth to taste then placed the fingers in my mouth, tasting myself. 

Upon removing the fingers from my mouth, Unknown then unbuttons his pants, pulls down the zipper then takes off both pants and boxers, leaving him in his naked glory. Before coming over to me, Unknown went to the night tabled where there was a condom then made his way over to me, and kneeling above me. Ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth, he took the condom from it and put it on his cock then laid down on top of me, kissing me than slipping his tongue past my lips and french kissing but only to pull away to position his member in front of my heated pussy.

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Unknown looking at me. 

"N-no I'm not," I told him. When I mentioned it, he then kissed me once more and put his hand on my cheek. 

"So I'll be your first and that would be a symbol that you belong to me." Said Unknown as he pushed himself inside me, making me gasp out loud as I tried to reach for him but forgot once more that I was handcuffed to the bed. 

Unknown must have known my frustration because then he got a key from on top of the night table and unlocked the cuffs from my wrist, making wrap my arms around his neck as I gave him the okay to start moving. 

Unknown started to thrust inside me slowly as if I were glass so he won't hurt me too much. You know for a kidnapper and hacker, he was very gentle as he moved slowly inside me but then started to pick up the pace, making me dig my nails into his back and moaning loudly. 

"Aaah, fuck. S-so good, daddy." I asked as he looked me smirking, and moving harder and faster inside me. 

"S-saeran is my name...so f-fucking use it darling." breathed out Saeran as he continued to thrust fast inside me then placed his head on the crook of my neck and started to suck on my neck which filled me with a unbearable of pleasurable lust that I never experience and being this my first time, it was like biting into a very juicy and sweet fruit that kept me crying out for more and more of this beautiful stranger's sweet but torturous pleasure he did upon me. 

"S-saeran, aaah daddy...p-please ravish me, fuck me h-harder." I moaned out as he thrust even harder, faster and deeper inside me as I scratched his back, making red marks down his back but this just made his hiss then groan as he pounded into me hard, fucking me into the mattress. After that, Saeran pulls out from me, making me whimper with want as he flipped me on my stomach, got me on my hands and knees then pushed himself back inside me, fucking me at the same pace. 

Being in this position, Saeran felt much deeper inside me which made me become more vocal by saying his name over and over thus leading me into saying incoherent things that didn't make any sense as he fucked me over and over while groping my breast thus pinching my nipple. I felt myself almost coming for the second time because I once again felt that warm feeling in my stomach as he continued to thrust inside me but after a while, he came to a stop then altogether pulled out from me as I turned to him wondering why the fuck he stopped. 

"I want to see how good your mouth is, Mika." Said Saeran as he then laid down on the bed and pulled me to kiss him. Note, this was my first time in doing something like this, but thanks to enough porn (yes I watch porn...for scientifical purposes) I'm about to know what a blowjob is. Kissing down from his neck all the way down to his thighs, I took his dick in my hand then stroked him slowly than to tease him, I licked the tip of his cock which made him groan and hiss slightly as he put his hand in my hair. 

"Such a good s-slut." breathed out Saeran in a husky voice as he continued to look at me working on him. Deciding that teasing him was enough, I took all of him into my mouth, moving up and down thus using my hand to stroke him which made him groan softly my name and knot his fingers into my hair, gently pulling on it. 

I continued to suck on him but only to pull out to lick on the sides of his member as if he was a lollipop and play with his balls, making him close his eyes and throw his head softly on the pillows. I then went back to putting his cock back in my mouth and deep throating him, and moaning which made him open his eyes once more to look down on me and start to thrust his hips inside my mouth gently. 

"Ah, fuck, Mmm." Moaned out Saeran and then gently pulled me up from his cock only to pull me up to him and kiss me hard on the lips. 

"Why you made me stop?" I asked.

"Almost came. B-besides I want to climax together." Said Saeran as he sat me on his lap with my back facing him, making me lean back on his chest only for him to guide himself inside me and thrust upward and wildly, making me gasp out his name loudly as he fucked me while rubbing my clit with his finger and putting his mouth on the crook of my neck as he nipped on it. 

"Aaah, Saeran, I-I.." I breathed out as Saeran went even fucked me faster as he rubbed my clit.

"So am I..Come for me, princess," Saeran said in my ear as I screamed out, coming while Saeran thrust a few more times and thrusting deeply into me, filling the condom and biting me hard on the neck, making gasp out. Both of us spent from our extreme sexual roller coaster of seduction, Saeran then pulled out from me and laid me on the bed while he got up to throw away the condom into the wastebasket. 

"Christmas night isn't over yet princess so come let's our shower. Besides, there is a lovely dress I want you to try on."Said Saeran as he helped me up from the bed gently and lead both of us to the shower. We both washed and making out in the shower but just kissing and making a few hickeys on my neck. 

After we were done in the shower, we both got dressed then Saeran got out his clothes and put them on while he I put on mine but then he sat me down and on the chair and went to go grab something from the table. Saeran then came back with a red Christmas ribbon and two mint colored pills while he popped one into his mouth and drank a bottle of water that was nearby. 

Taking the other pill, Saeran place it in his mouth only for him to gently grabbed my face and kiss me as I feel him pushing the pill inside my mouth with his tongue only for him to pull away from my now red rosy lips and gave me some water to down the pill and with all that done, he then put the giant red ribbon around my neck and tied it into a bow as if I was a present of some sort. 

"This is a lovely gift from me to me. Merry Christmas, Mikava love." Saeran said as he looked at me and laughed but something happened that I started to laugh with him and let out a smile as I touched his cheek and kissed his right cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Saeran my love," I said smirking at him  
"Mmmm the pill is finally working. You belong to me and only me, Mikava. We'll have Christmas every day for the rest of our lives and we shall save others just like I have saved you." Said Saeran as he stood me up and bend down to kiss me.

"When will we start to save them?" I asked which was unlikely for me to say.

"Soon enough then we can have our own Christmas parties, every day forever and together." Said Saeran as I looked at him and smiled. 

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly for I was brainwashed by this beautiful stranger but at this point I just wanted to save people from the liars of the Rfa members and create happiness along with Saeran and although I knew that the Rfa members were not the enemies as long as I belonged to Saeran, nothing else matters but his goal....our goal to be happy.


End file.
